


A Night Together

by RomanRuler



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, It's a lot of fluff, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: Jake spends his first night back home with Amy after being released from prison.





	A Night Together

“Tada!” Jake ceremoniously announces as he walks out of their bathroom, his arms spread out in front of him. “How do I look?”

Amy smiles. “I know I've always wanted you to grow a mustache,” she says, moving over in their bed. “But you really do look better without one.”

“Feels better, too” he replies, making a face that causes her to giggle. The bed sinks slightly next to her as Jake climbs in next to her and she can't help but let out a content sigh. It's amazing how she missed even small things like that. Just him being there makes Amy feel happy and safe for the first time in what felt like forever.

Usually she'd take out today's edition of the New York Times or whatever book was on her nightstand and start reading it while they talked about their day. But tonight definitely wasn't a reading night. Without Jake’s jokes during the day and their nightly cuddle sessions as they watched Property Brothers or House Hunters in the living room, Amy’s days were dull and boring. And now that he was finally home, she planned on spending every waking moment with him.

She must've been looking at him for too long as Jake raises an eyebrow at her when he looks up from his phone.

“Something wrong?” he asks, placing his phone on his nightstand. “If it's the whole beard/mustache thing, it's gonna take a while for it to grow back.”

Amy laughs for the second time that night and rolls onto her side. “I missed you so much” she says as she leans in and cups Jake’s face in her hands, smiling. She closes the gap between them and kisses him, a genuine kiss with no one there to interrupt them. Amy pours everything into it, remembering all the nights she wishes she could do this, all the nights she felt cold in their bed without him next to her. Some nights she wouldn't even be able to fall asleep, leading her to spend the night browsing through pictures of her and Jake on her phone. Amy would show up at the prescient exhausted the next morning, claiming it was due to loud neighbors or some other excuse, but the squad could guess the real reason.

The two of them get lost in the kiss until Jake eventually breaks it, coming up for air. He rests his forehead lightly against Amy’s, the two of them having large smiles on their faces.

“I love you,” he says, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

It felt _so_ great to hear those words directly from him, and not in a dirty prison or through a smuggled cell phone.

“I love you too” Amy responds, draping her arms around his neck. They remain like that for a while, enjoying the warmth and comfort that comes with just being together.

“You know,” Jake says quietly, breaking the silence between them. “I kept a picture of you in my bunk. You were always the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.”

Amy takes his hand in her’s and squeezes it, looking up at him supportively and lovingly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Jake sighs and squeezes her hand back in response, looking down at their floral bed sheets.

“I was pretty scared and lonely,” he says. “I didn't know when or _if_ I would get out. There were so many nights I just wanted to be back home with you.”

Amy nods, encouraging him to go on.

Jake lifts his head to meet her gaze and Amy is surprised to see a small smile on his face.

“But whenever I got scared or lonely, I kept thinking about you” he continues. “I'd look at your picture, or think about us, and then everything was fine. But we’re both safe now, and I couldn't be happier than I am with you.”

Amy smiles and wipes away a couple of stray tears with the sleeve of her shirt. “I love you” he repeats, and he'd make sure to say those three words to Amy everyday.

“I love you too” she replies. Jake inches closer and puts a hand under her chin, giving her a short, but sweet kiss.


End file.
